This invention relates generally to power tools and, more particularly, to saws, such as miter saws, chop saws, etc.
When using a miter saw, an operator sometimes needs to adjust a cut slightly from a known or unknown starting angle (e.g., an angle corresponding to a pre-set miter detent position, the angle used for earlier cuts on associated work pieces, etc.). With conventional miter saws, the operator must slightly move the table in small angular increments (e.g., by gently tapping the side of the table). This may not be an accurate or repeatable method for making a slight angular change. Furthermore, several motions are usually involved in locking and unlocking the table to the base in a conventional miter saw to prevent movement of the table once the angle is set. Therefore, extra effort may be required by an operator who needs to make an angle adjustment at or near a detent in a conventional miter saw.